


Wet

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Reader, Annoying Winchesters, F/M, Grace Kink, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Cas got his wings back buuuut he needs to work on his landings





	Wet

“Y/N I am really sorry…”

“Don’t!” You kicked open the door to the bunker and made your way down the stairs.

“What the hell?” Dean starred at the two of you in disbelief just as Sam walked in from the kitchen, “I thought the two of you were gone for the weeke… what happened?”

The brothers took in the sight of their drenched friends as the two of you made your way down stairs.

“Turns out that even though Cas got some of his powers back his aim is a little off!” you snapped and the brothers quickly looked too Cas who hung his head, “well you wanted to go to Paris…”

“Not to go swimming in the freaking Seine Cas!!” you snapped at him and Cas quickly looked back at his feet just as Dean let out a heartfelt laugh.

“It’s not funny Winchester!!! Good knows where my cloth floated off too and…” you stopped scolding when Sam gave up holding in his laughter. You looked at from one Winchester to the other gobsmacked at their reaction before your eyes found Cas who were carefully smilling at you.

“Don’t you dare!!” you pointed at him as you spoke in a sharp voice and Cas’ face fell.

“Oh come on Y/N! You gotta admit it is a little funny,” Sam managed to get out only to be interrupted by Dean, “no it is freaking hilarious!”

“I hate you!!!” you starred at Dean before looked back to Sam who were fighting his laughter and Cas who did is best not to smile, “all of you!!!”

“You really think she meant that?” Cas looked terrified as he heard her door slam down the hallway.

“Right now?” Dean started and Sam finished his sentence, “yeah!”

“But it was an accident I…” Cas looked as if he was close to tears. He was still getting the hang of being in a relationship with a female human but he really cared about you and he would never want you to hate him not even if it was only for a short period of time.

Dean quickly took pity on his friend and gave his shoulder a slap, “relax buddy! Women get pissed all the time. It is not as bad as you think it is.”

“You just have to make it up to her,” Sam explained also feeling bad for the angel.

“Yeah!” Dean raised an eyebrow, “and making up is fun!”

Sam sent Dean a disgusted look, “that was not the kinda making up I was taking about Dean!”

Dean just shrugged, “how about I help you make her dinner?”

“Better,” Sam approved. “I will set a table and buy some flowers. What her fav kind Cas?”

“Lilys!” Cas smiled widely happy he could answer the question and thrilled the brothers seemed eager to help him get back in Y/N’s good graces.

Dean instructed him on how to make a lasagna explaining food that could be reheated was best for these types for situations making Cas frown, “I don’t understand Dean…”

Dean chuckled as he zipped on his beer, “you will buddy!”

Cas gave up on trying to make sense of Dean’s reasoning and instead he decided on thanking him for his help to which Dean just replied, “well a miserable Y/N makes us all miserable so let’s just make sure you keep her happy huh? Which is kinda a win/win for you I guess.”

“Dean!” Sam’s voice sounded before Cas had a chance to ask Dean what he was taking about and Dean just sent his brother a smug grin. “Well we are all set here. I’ll take my geek brother for the movies. No subtitles okay Sam!” Dean warned raising a finger as Sam who in return made a bitch face at Dean.

As soon as Sam cleared the room Dean turned back around grabbing an apron and handed it to Cas, “wear this!”

Cas frowned not really understanding where Dean was getting at, “is that something women like…”

“Hell yeah,” Dean winked at his angel friend, “oh and Cas… only that!!” and with that Dean was out the door heading after his brother.

****

Your phone bleeped and you frowned when you saw it was from Cas. Why didn’t he just knock on your door?

_Come to the kitchen please_

You couldn’t help but smile. You weren’t really mad at him anymore and you knew you probably should have let him know that a while ago but your pride had gotten the best of you.

You crawled out of bed where you had been laying ever since you showered and made it into the hallway and towards the kitchen only wearing your boyshorts and a thang top. The bunker was quiet and you couldn’t help but wonder where the Winchester’s were but all your thoughts disappeared with the sun as soon as you saw Cas’s back through the kitchen. All of his back along with his naked butt!

Cas turned around with a big smile on his face only wearing the apron Dean had handed him earlier but his face fell when you busted out laughing.

“I just wanted… Dean said… I am sorry for making you wet Y/N…” Cas stammered as he looked at his feet.

“Dean told you to wear that?” you did your best to suppress your giggles when you saw Cas nodding shamefully, “why don’t you come back to my room?” you reached out your hand to him and Cas looked up, “but I made you lasagna….”

You smiled knowing the choice of food probably had a little something to do with the older Winchester as well, ““I want you to taste how wet you make me first…”

“You mean you are still… oh…” Cas shiny blue eyes immediately darkened when he realized what you were talking about and he took your hand letting you lead him back to your room.

You hadn’t more than closed the door behind you before Cas hands were all over you and your fell to the floor. Seconds later you found yourself on your back clawing your sheets. Cas hands were pressing your hips down into the bed while your legs rested on his shoulders as his tongue were buried deep inside your pussy and his nose was pressing against your throbbing clit.

You were still shivering from the second orgasm he pulled from you when he stepped back and you felt a warm tingling heat rush over you and inside you making you scream for him yet again. Cas watched you. Eyes dark with lust as he apologies to you the best way he knew how. Using his grace to get you to new highs not stopping until you were begging him too.

“Take that stupid thing off and get over here,” you laughed through your heaving breaths and Cas quickly obeyed. He let you pull him down onto the bed and roll him over before you straddled his lap letting his aching cock slid over your entrance a few time before sinking down onto him making you both moan with pleasure.

You rode him hard and fast as you looked deeply into his blue eyes and for a second before your both came you could have sworn you saw the grace he had just touched you with. You came together and with the sound of his other’s names falling from your lips before you let yourself fall down onto his lap felling his arms and wings close tightly around you making you feel more safe and loved than you ever had before in your life.


End file.
